jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NiightFury/Swiat Smokow.
'Przepraszam, nie mam polskich znakow ;d' Nie sciagam od innych blogow :d Kiedys mi sie cos podobnego przysnilo i teraz przerabiam to aby bylo to troche bardziej logiczne niz moj sen xd *Akcja dzieje sie po Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 *NIE MAM POLSKICH ZNAKOW. Przepraszam tez za inne bledy ort. ;d Rozdzial 1. Latali bez celu nad oceanem, lasami i pustkowiami. Niosl ich wiatr. Najlepsi przyjaciele z dwoch roznych swiatow lecieli nigdzie i wszedzie. -Czkawka ! -krzyknela Astrid doganiajaca ich na smoku -Astrid? Co tutaj robisz?- Odpowiedzial Czkawka. -Szukam cie juz od godziny. Znikasz na dlugi czas, niewiadomo gdzie cie szukac, a twoja mama sie martwi ze coraz czesciej nie ma cie w domu. Twoja mama powtarza ci ze nie mozesz znikac na kilka godzin a nawet dni bo jestes wodzem. Wodz musi przewidywac co sie stanie, wodz musi byc.. -Odpowiedzialny. -Przerwal - Ja taki.. nie jestem Astrid. Nie umiem sobie z tym wszystkim poradzic. Nie umiem siedziec caly czas w wiosce i.. rzadzic. Wszyscy oczekuja ode mnie bycia.. idealnym wodzem. Ale to nie ja. Astrid jak zwykle ucichla. Lecieli bez slowa przez kilka minut. -Dobrze ale.. wracajmy juz. Czkawka przytaknal i zawrocili w strone Berk. Gdy wyladowali, Czkawka sam w milczeniu poszedl do domu. Przystole siedziala Valka. -Gdzie byles? - zapytala spojrzawszy na syna. -A no wiesz.. latalem ze szczerbatkiem tu i tam. -Odpowiedzial -Ostatnio coraz wiecej latasz tu i tam nie sadzisz? Coraz czesciej znikasz i coraz to na dluzej. A jestes wodzem nie mozesz tak.. -Poprostu znikac- dokonczyl Czkawka- Tak wiem wiem. Nie jestem idealnym wodzem, ani silnym wodzem. Poprostu ja tego nie ogarniam tego planowania, zarzadzania.Latam sobie na smoku, a wszyscy z wyspy siedza tu i mysla, ze Czkawka- syn wielkiego Stoika Wazkiego znajdzie bez problemu rozwiazania na wszystkie problemy. A tym czasem co? Zalamuje sie jak jakas oferma..Tata nie bylby zachwycony.. -Czkawka.. Nie zmuszam cie do siedzenia na wyspie. Jestes jeszcze mlody. Tym czasem ja zajmuje sie wioska. Wiatr gna cie na najdalsze zakatki swiata. Nie moge, poprostu nie mam serca cie tu trzymac. Ale nie mozesz znikac na cale dnie. -Bede u siebie.. - i poszedl po drewnianych schodach na gore.. a Szczerbatek zostal na dole spogladajac to na schody na ktorych nie bylo widac juz Czkawki, a to na Valke ktora z powazna mina takze przygladala sie na drewniane stopnie schodow. Rozdzial 2 Czkawka wchodzac do pokoju zachaczyl swoja sztuczna noga o wystajacy pret z podlogi. Upadl a jego proteza sie wykrzywila.Sciagnal ja, spojrzal z lekim rozczarowaniem i zalozyl stara, krotsza proteze. Sztuczna noge wykrzywil wystarczajaco by nie mogl chodzi. Zszedl na dol utykajac, a w rece trzymajac proteze. -Cos sie stalo? -Spytala Valka - Nie nic.. wykrzywilem troche proteze, ide do Pyskacza musze to naprawic. -Odpowiedzial i wyszedl z domu. -Hej Pyskacz! -Czkawka! Co ciebie wodza tu sprowadza? -Wykrzywilem proteze... musze ja naprawic i.. -Cala kuznia jest do twojej dyspozycji..-opdowiedzial i wrocil do swoich obowiazkow.Czkawka zaczal naprawiac skrzywiona sztuczna noge. Nagle Uslyszal krzyki.. Rozdzial 3 Czkawka rzucił wszystko i pobiegł w miejsce gdzie słyszał krzyki. Byla tam juz Valka, Astrid i chyba cała wioska. Wygladalo na to ze Czkawka dobiegl tam jako ostatni przez krotsza sztuczna noge. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli. -Co się stało !? - Zapytał zmęczony. -Tak naprawdę, sama nie wiem wszyscy są przerażeni- Odpowiedziała Astrid -Płonał woz. -I tyle ? maly ogien ich przerazil? -Niezupelnie. To smok podpalił ten woz. Osowojony smok. Dlatego sie tak prestraszyli. -Co? Ale jak podpalil? - Czkawka pytał nierozumiejac jak do tego doszlo... patrzyl tylko jak mieszkancy ugaszaja niewielki woz. -To było coś w rodzaju kichnięcia ! Tak, tak kichniecia !! - Krzyczeli mieszkańcy. -Kichnięcia? Ale że co? Że smok zachorował? Przeciez smoki sa odporne na choroby. - Łączył fakty Czkawka. -Nie. Na zwykle choroby nie. Ale i smoki maja swoje słabości i chorują. -Odpowiedziała Valka. Mieszkańcy ciągle ugaszają wóz a Czkawka patrzy na to z rozczarowaniem.. że przybiegł ostatni. Mogło komuś się coś stać.. Wkońcu zaatakował ich smok.. ich smok. A on naprawiał swoją noge.. Myślał tak nad tą sytuacją. Wszyscy się rochodzili. Została tylko Valka, Astrid i przyjaciele, no i Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. -Przybiegłem ostatni... To nie twoje wina. Przecież nic się nie stało. Trzeba tylko zrobić coś z tym chorym smokiem. Zajmę się tym. - Powiedziała Valka. -Byłem największą ofiarą chodzącą po tej wyspie i chyba nie wiele się zmieniło. Nagle wszyscy czegoś odemnie oczekują. Czkawka wsiadł na smoka,Szczerbatek rozłożył już skrzydła do lotu kiedy Valka spytała: -Kiedy wrócisz ? -... Wrócę. i odlecieli, a wszyscy patrzyli na nich odlatujących. Lecieli prosto przed siebie, nie oglądając się. Czkawka nie wiedział kiedy wróci... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania